The Betrayal
by Bloody Angel Girl
Summary: What happens when a certain blonde vampire become pregnant . The father is the original hybrid . What happens when she travel to tell him and she is greeted with a disturbing site . She find him with the redheaded witch .How will he react? Will she forgive his betrayal ? Read and find out . Klaroline/Elejah/Debekah. And other ships A little Klenevieve at first then Klaroline


**DISCLAIMER**** : I do not own TVD or the characters from the show . This is pure imagination**

* * *

Chapter one : Pregnant ?

* * *

It's been two months since last she saw him, and he had promised her to never come back to Mystic Falls. Although she was relieved by his departure from her life, something else was troubling her lately. She was sick and kept feeling dizzy all the she went to see Dr.' Meredith Fell. 

* * *

**Caroline POV **

"You're pregnant, Caroline Congratulations." The doctor said to me.

"I AM WHAT? Oh My God! This can't be real. This cannot be happening. This is just a bad dream, and I have to wake up." I started pinching myself , the pain I felt told me that it was real … that I wasn't dreaming.

"Caroline relax. This isn't a dream. You're pregnant." Meredith tried to calm me down. Then she handed me the ultrasound. I saw something there —it wasn't big; maybe the size of a peanut.  
"I need to go. Thank you, Meredith." I started getting dressed with my heart racing.

How am I going to tell Klaus? Oh!I could just imagine it . My calling him up and saying "Hi, Klaus!You remember when we had sex in the Woods, well now I am pregnant with your child." Oh my dear God! This was a nightmare. 

"You must come back for the second appointment." Meredith's voice snapped me out of my train of thoughts.  
"OK. I will schedule one with the nurse "See you then. Bye." I waved at her as I left the office.  
"Goodbye Caroline, I will see you soon." I heard her saying.  
I went to the nurse and scheduled a second appointment to check on the baby and then I headed home.

* * *

I changed into something more relaxing then Dialed Elena's number and told her to come to my place and bring Bonnie with her and she agreed to meet me at 12 o'clock.  
I was in her room thinking about the night I spent with Klaus and when I got pregnant when I heard my mother calling me.  
"Caroline, sweetheart, Elena and Bonnie are here."  
"Come on up ,guys.I am in my room."  
I got up from the bed and opened the door and found my friends in the front of me so I hugged them and invited them in.  
"So how have you been? We haven't seen you in a while? "  
"That is actually why I called you guys. I have something important to tell you" .I paused a bit then continued. "You both remember I haven't been feeling well for the past two months, right?"  
"Well yeah, you have been vomiting, and you suffered from dizziness. Why do you ask?"  
"Because I figured out why i am sick." I said.  
"Do you remember that I slept with Klaus?" I added.  
"Yes. But what does Klaus have to do with anything?" Elena asked me.  
"Of course he is involved Elena!" I exclaimed.  
Elena and Bonnie looked at me in confusion and then I saw Elena's face light up then she gasped:  
"Oh My God!"  
"It's true." I said.  
"What is it ,Elena ?" Bonnie asked.  
"I am pregnant with Klaus's baby." Bonnie's face fell as she looked at me in shocked disbelief.  
"But… how? Vampires can't procreate." She asked.  
"I don't know,Bon. Do you think I would be in this position if I knew?" I snapped at her.

"I will look through my Grimoires to see if I can find anything useful." Bonnie said then she stood up and trailed "I will go home now We have find out how Caroline is pregnant. So Elena , stay here with her until I get back , would you ? ".  
"Of course, Bon Bon ." Elena responded . Then Bonnie left . And I was alone with Elena . We we're silent until she asked "So how was the sex?"

I was surprised . I never imagined that she would ask me that because when she asked the time before ,it was Katherine in her body .  
"You must be kidding me… " before I could continue she cut me off ."I really want to know how the big bad hybrid is in bed."  
"Honestly, the best I ever had."  
"Spare me the details Care."

"Did you tell him?" Elena asked me quietly.  
"No." I responded  
"Do you have any intention of telling him?"  
"I don't think he will believe me even if I did." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. "Do you think he will want him or her?" I asked her .  
"Caroline , you have to tell him .He is the father after all and he is going to find out sooner or later . I am happy for you. You're getting a chance to be a mother …to live a life that many vampires wish for , but you must tell him."  
"I will think about it. thanks though ,Elena ." In that particular moment the phone vibrated it was Bonnie calling. I picked up the phone and put it on speaker  
"Hi, Bon . So what did you find out ?" I asked her.  
"We know that Klaus was born a werewolf , but magic made him a vampire, right ?"  
"Yes."  
"Well since he is part werewolf part vampire he can procreate . It's one of the advantages of being a werewolf ."  
"Ok . But the main problem is how the hell am I going to tell him ?" I huffed in annoyance .  
"Why don't you call him? or one of his siblings ?" Elena suggested .  
"Who do you suggest I call ? Rebekah?"  
"Elijah. " suggested Elena  
I could call Elijah. After all Elena trusted him, and he helped her before he saved her when Rebekah was about to kill her .I was deep in thoughts when I heard Elena speaking :  
"I need to make a call. I have to check on Jeremy. I will be right back.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I got out of the house so that Caroline couldn't hear me .I took out my phone and dialed the number . It rang twice until the familiar voice answered :  
"Hello ,Elena. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"There's something I need to tell you. It's about Klaus."  
"What is it? Did you come up with another plot to kill him?"  
"Well ,he is going to be a father."  
"I didn't hear you quite right."  
"HE IS GOING TO BE A BLOODY FATHER." I shouted .  
"Now do you really think that I am that kind of stupid ,Elena ? Is this some kind of a sick joke ? Because if it is…" Before he could go on ,I cut him off .  
"No ,it is not,and I could prove it . Caroline went to see the doctor and she even had an ultrasound done and besides Bonnie confirmed the pregnancy . She says it's one of nature's loopholes ."  
"So let me get this straight. Niklaus is about to be a father and the mother is a vampire and Ms Bennett confirmed the pregnancy ."  
"Yes , now let's get back to the reason I called about."  
"And what is that, Sweet Elena ?"  
"Caroline is hesitant about telling him about the baby . She is afraid of his reaction and thinks that he will kill them both , thinking that she is lying ."  
"Listen to me carefully ,Elena. I will get there as fast as I can , and you must prepare Caroline for the trip that she is going to make . "  
I was confused so I asked him "What trip ?"  
"The trip to New Orleans. We can't leave her in Mystic Falls anymore. Elena you must understand that Niklaus has many enemies and if one of them knew about the baby ..."  
"They will kill both the baby and Caroline ."  
"You must be ready when I get there you and Ms Forbes. For the trip back to New Orleans. And concerning Niklaus , we will figure out how to break it to him. But in the meantime , no one must find out about Caroline's condition … not even her mother . Do you understand me Elena?"  
"But what are we going to tell them ?"  
"Tell them that you're going on a road trip-just the two of you to clear your heads of all the drama there ."  
"Ok. I have to go now. When will you arrive ?"  
"I will compel myself a flight and when I am onboard I will call you , Okay"  
"okay i can't wait to see you ."  
"Me too ,Elena." Then he hung up. I flashed back to the house and found Caroline in the kitchen , drinking a blood bag. So I said,  
"Pack your bags, Care. We're going on a trip ."  
She looked confused then said,  
"A trip ? To where ?" I looked at her and smirked, then replied :  
"To New Orleans ." She spit out the blood and looked at me with wide eyes. She was silent for a moment then exclaimed  
"You must be kidding me ! I am not ready to face him yet ."  
"You will be by this evening ." I hurried to her room grabbed her empty suitcase and started packing her clothes and makeup. I zipped the suitcase closed and went downstairs. I looked at her and said :  
"l'm going home to pack. Call your mother and tell her that we're going on a road trip to avoid all the drama here and don't tell anyone that you're pregnant and by the way I have a surprise for you .Actually it's a person ."  
"Please don't tell me it's Klaus . "  
I chuckled at her response and said"No, it's not Klaus but you will find out soon and I will be back ok?"  
She waved at me and I rushed out of the house .

* * *

_**Caroline POV**_

Elena told me that we were going to New Orleans and all I could think about was how will Klaus take the news ? Will he believe me ? Would he kill me and the baby? I was deep in thought when I heard someone knocking on the door . I stood up and opened it and came face to face with the last person I expected to see .  
"Hello,Caroline ."  
Elijah Mikaelson was on the other side of the door with Elena beside him .She looked at me and said:  
"Surprise."  
I snapped out of my shocked state and invite them inside . "You can come in ,Elijah." he smiled at me and said ,  
"I hope I am not intruding, Caroline."  
"No , you're not . "  
We entered the living room and Elijah sat on the sofa with Elena next to him. I sat in the chair facing them .  
"Elena informed me of your condition ,Caroline,and I must insist that you come with me to New Orleans because I am afraid that Niklaus has many enemies and if they find out about you or the baby they will try to harm you to get back at him ." he looked at me with worry in his eyes waiting for my reply.  
"I will bring down my suitcase. I already informed my mother of the trip ." Before I could stand he said to me :  
"I will get your suitcase . There is no need to strain yourself ." then he went upstairs and in one minute , he was back , holding my luggage. We went to the airport and found a private jet waiting for our arrival . We got on and the plane took off .  
A few hours later  
The plane just landed and I was anxious to see Klaus. I am still afraid of his reaction .Will he believe me? Will he want the child? So many questions circled in my head and I couldn't find any of the right answers .  
We hopped in the car that was waiting for us and headed _Home _as Elijah called it .Half an hour later, the car pulled up in front of a big mansion . Elijah helped me out of the car and took my hand into his and said,  
"Nothing will happen to you, Caroline. I promise ." I smiled at him. He was a really nice person when you got to know him . He opened the front door and we entered, but found a rather disturbing sight in the front of us .  
There stood Klaus with a naked redheaded next to him . They were kissing , not even aware of our presence. I looked around the room and found a vase.I picked it up and threw it at his head . The sound of shattering of glass broke them apart .Klaus turned around and the moment he saw me with Elijah, his face went pale .  
I smirked at him and said , "Hello, Klaus ."  
"Caroline."

* * *

_So Guys this chapter is edited again . I noticed it contained a lot of mistakes so i tried to fix them with the help of Anne (TwiAddictAnne) Thank you for the help sis . And lorrie too ( Bookfreak25 ) I loved the cover . _

_Am opened to suggestions for this story . If you have an idea just leave a review or pm me and i will try to indulge it in this fic . Thank you for reading and enjoy_


End file.
